


Heat

by KittyBandit



Series: Laven Week 2017 [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha Lavi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Sex, omega Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Laven Week Day 6 - Allen’s heats always drove Lavi crazy.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - (Nine of Clubs) Endurance, Disappointment, Idealism

The bedroom windows were shut tight, shades drawn to keep out the waning afternoon sun. The constant hum of the air-conditioner did nothing to drown out the sounds of Allen’s whining, yet it barely cooled the hot, humid air in the bedroom. Lavi had left for only a moment to check on a few last minute details—making sure their apartment was locked, phones on silent so they wouldn’t be disturbed, and double checking that he’d grabbed all of Allen’s favorite food. Of course, it didn’t matter if he’d forgotten something; he couldn’t leave the apartment anymore. He didn’t have the time.

Allen was ready.

Lavi felt the pull, his body reacting without thought as he padded his way into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. With the room shrouded in darkness, only a few beams of light poking through the edges of the curtains, Lavi had to wait for his eye to focus. The sweet musk saturated the air—Allen’s scent. Allen’s heat. Lavi swallowed thickly, his mouth already salivating and his skin itching with need. But the sight on the bed was what did him in.

Allen had constructed a nest on their bed for nearly week. Anything soft and comforting had been collected and pulled into the pile: blankets, pillows, clothes. Lavi had stopped looking for his clothing days ago, knowing Allen must’ve taken it. In the nest, Allen was already stripped naked and sweating profusely. He had tied his hair back that morning, but it had already slipped loose and stuck to his body in sweat-soaked ringlets. He panted, as if he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, and his pale skin looked flushed even in the dark of the bedroom.

Allen looked up as he heard the door latch, silver eyes focused in on his mate. “Lavi…” he whined, trying to sit up in bed, but failing miserably.

Lavi sucked in a breath, Allen’s sweet scent filling his lungs. He couldn’t wait any longer—not when he had his mate naked on their bed, prostrated and speaking his name in that pleading tone. He tugged his shirt over his head in one swift motion, then stripped his pants off in another. He was in their bed a second later, pinning Allen down on the mattress and kissing him with a fierce insistence.

When his lips reluctantly pulled away to kiss down Allen’s neck towards his scent gland, Lavi shuddered and groaned. “You smell so good.”

Allen’s legs wrapped around Lavi’s waist, and his fingernails scored red marks down his back. “Lavi. _Lavi_ ,” Allen gasped out, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent deeply. “My alpha.”

Humming at the words, Lavi licked over the scent gland on Allen’s neck, the area already sore and tender. He nibbled at it, groaned louder as it released more of that beautiful candy-sweet musk. “So sweet. So perfect.” He smoothed a hand down Allen’s stomach, teasing his cock and balls as he continued to lick and bite at his neck. Allen squirmed under the attention, rocking up into his hand. “What should I do with you?” he asked, a teasing, hungry undertone to his voice.

“Fill me up,” Allen whined, panting harder. His nails dug into Lavi’s back, painful in their insistence. He bit down on Lavi’s shoulder, moaning into his flesh as he rutted up into Lavi’s hand.

Allen’s heats always drove Lavi wild with desire. The desperate pleas and the sweet, sweet scent of slick and omega need were more than enough to drag him into his rut. His hand slipped lower, between Allen’s quivering thighs and behind him, smoothing through the trail of slick until he found his puckered entrance. Allen let loose a loud moan as Lavi teased him, shivering as his fingers slid through the wet need pouring from the omega.

“Please,” Allen begged, his face and body flush with heat. “I need you, Lavi. Please, please, please…”

The wanton pleas left a possessive growl rumbling in Lavi’s throat. He slipped two fingers inside Allen’s slick heat, biting down on his shoulder at the same time. Allen arched his back into the touch, squirming uncontrollably as Lavi fingered his ass. He didn’t loosen his grip until he felt Allen relax under him, a pleased purr slipping past his lips.

“You’re so warm and wet for me,” Lavi praised, kissing along the bite marks he left on Allen’s skin. “Such a perfect, little omega.”

Allen hummed at the words, melting against Lavi. Lavi grinned and continued to stretch him, not that he needed it right then. Allen’s heats always left him loose and accommodating to Lavi’s girth, so the preparation wasn’t necessary. But Lavi liked it too much to skip, even when his dick ached to bury itself in Allen’s firm backside. He pressed his fingers in deeper, as deep as they could reach, and listened to Allen’s cries with each thrust.

“ _Laviii_ ,” Allen whined, rolling his hips and trying to gain more friction. He gasped when the redhead curled his fingers inside him, then let out a deep moan. “—not enough. Please, Lavi. More—”

With a growl, Lavi pulled his fingers free and sat up on his knees, pulling Allen’s half-limp body into position. He couldn’t hold back, not when Allen cried for more. Lining up his hard cock with Allen’s slick entrance, he pushed inside with slow precision.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Allen crooned, toes curling at the full sensation of Lavi pressed fully into him. He reached out for him, and Lavi leaned in to let Allen meet their lips in a hot, sloppy kiss.

Lavi didn’t wait—his hips started pumping into Allen immediately, the friction leaving them both to moan into the other’s mouth. Allen’s body fit his own perfectly, as if they were made for each other. He hitched up Allen’s leg around his hip, adjusting their angle and diving deeper into his mate. Allen groaned into the kiss again before turning his head to suck in a quick breath.

“Ahh! Yes, more!” Allen cried out, spreading his legs wider as Lavi drove into him with a growing ferocity. The slap of wet skin on skin echoed in the bedroom, and the air warmed from their sweaty bodies. Allen’s skin burned with the feverish heat, and Lavi dove into him as if he’d been stuck in a blizzard for days and desperate for warmth. Every touch was perfect, every inch of Allen’s body called to him.

Lavi growled, biting Allen’s shoulder again and working himself into him with rougher, less precise thrusts. Allen worked him up so quickly that he had difficulty keeping his head clear. It swam in alpha pheromones, begging him to take Allen, to fuck him until he cried, to fill his belly until he was heavy with child.

That little thought sharpened his thoughts, cleared the haze in his mind. They’d tried three heats in a row to conceive, and each time they had failed. Allen had grown morose over the situation, and Lavi just felt frustrated.

But tonight, he felt it. Something was different. Better. He’d never felt so connected to Allen as he did in that moment.

Allen tensed up under Lavi’s touch and gasped into his neck. “L-Lavi, I’m—I’m—” He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before a moan tore past his lips and he came, spilling seed between their stomachs. His body went limp, but he was still hard, still needing another release. It would be this way all week, constant titillation and a desperate need to copulate.

Lavi’s hips slowed, and he moved to kiss Allen’s parted and panting lips. When Allen whined, he grinned into the kiss. “So sensitive,” he whispered, pulling back into a sitting position. He shifted Allen to his stomach, face pressed into the pillows, and started fucking him from behind. Allen’s backside jutted up perfectly, open and warm and wet for Lavi as he plunged in and out of his greedy hole.

Gripping the bedsheets under him, Allen groaned into the pillows and bunched up clothing near his head. He arched his back so far that Lavi thought it might snap. Smoothing a hand over the ridges of his spine, Lavi admired the view of his lovely mate, feeling the curl of desire tighten inside him.

His hips canted into Allen, deeper and rougher than before. Allen moaned, muffling the sound against the mattress, sucking in deep breaths when he could manage them. Their scents mingled together, suffocatingly hot in the enclosed bedroom. Each breath was beautiful torture. Lavi smelled his own scent mixing with Allen’s, intimately mingling on his skin. It sent a shiver of desire down his spine, aching in his hips. He leaned down, pressing up against Allen’s back, and bit down on the claim mark on his neck.

Allen came again, staining the sheets below him as he groaned and panted uncontrollably. He tried to say Lavi’s name, but he couldn’t quite form the words. The heat fried his brain, left him to succumb to his baser desires. Allen submitted to Lavi without hesitation, letting the redhead dive into his drenched entrance over and over again, spouting nothing but gibberish into sheets and pillows.

Lavi licked over the old claim mark, running his tongue against the raised skin as he pumped himself into Allen harder. He was close—so close, and Allen’s whines and mewls only dragged him closer to completion. They had barely begun, but with Allen already two climaxes in, he didn’t know how much longer his mate could last without a rest. But one thing was certain, Lavi knew Allen’s heat wouldn’t subside until he knotted him.

With one hand braced against the bed and the other gripping tight on Allen’s hip, Lavi fucked him harder, not holding back. The friction left him growling, wanting more, needing more, and he thrust into Allen with abandon. Allen cried out, choking on a sob as he trembled against the onslaught. “L-Lavi,” he managed to moan out, taking a few quick breaths before he continued. “S-So deep…”

Another growl rumbled in Lavi’s throat. “Will you cum for me again, Al?” he asked, breathing in Allen’s scent as he continued to work into him.

“I—” Allen began, swallowing thickly before a whine took hold of his tongue. “I need y-you to— _ahhh!_ ” Another tremor shook through his body.

Lavi grinned against Allen’s neck, scenting him. “To what?” he asked, digging his nails into Allen’s hip.

“ _—To knot me_ ,” Allen finally choked out, his words followed by a low moan. Lavi didn’t know how he was still up on his knees at the pace they were going.

Lavi decided he’d teased Allen enough for the moment. Besides, he couldn’t take the soft begging any more. Allen’s cries were driving him to the edge and if he wasn’t careful, he would lose what little control he had left. Shifting his hips, he plunged deeper into Allen, groaning and tilting his head back as the faster, deeper thrusts radiated pleasure up and down his spine. Lust consumed him, burned in his veins like molten lava as he ceased holding himself back.

Allen cried under the attention, unable to do anything but lay there as Lavi fucked him into the bed. His hands gripped at the sheets, pillows, and stolen clothing under him, clenching and unclenching his fists uselessly as he tried to muffle his moans in the fabric.

Lavi felt it coming. Each thrust left him catching on that tight ring of muscle as he grew, and each breath came in shallower than the last. His stomach twisted tight in pleasure, the soft heat of Allen’s backside coaxing him to orgasm. His knot grew until he couldn’t keep his rhythm any longer, then locked into Allen as he came with a feral growl on his lips.

Allen shuddered under him, coming with a whimper as Lavi knotted him, pouring his essence into the omega. After a few lingering thrusts, Lavi collapsed on top of Allen, their sweaty, sticky bodies burning up in the suffocating heat of the bedroom. Lavi gathered Allen’s limp body in his arms and turned them to their sides, not wanting to crush his mate while they waited for the swelling of his knot decreased. Allen rested against him, purring loudly as Lavi took the quiet moment to scent him again. It didn’t matter that they already smelled like each other—Lavi still felt the compulsion to mark his mate. His hands ghosted over Allen’s hips and stomach, smoothing over dirty skin.

“Better?” Lavi mumbled, placing gentle kisses over his neck and shoulders.

“For now,” Allen replied, humming as he rested. He pulled one of the pillows surrounding them to his chest and hugged it close. “This time, do you think…?” Allen trailed off, his voice catching in his throat.

Lavi rubbed Allen’s stomach and grinned against his neck. “This time for sure,” he promised. “Now, get some sleep while you can.”

Allen nodded, still purring, and fell asleep cradled in Lavi’s strong arms.


End file.
